


Working Out

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Massage, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, exercise, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Marco enjoys working out with Tom for a couple reasons. Mostly because it actually does make him stronger, but also because he gets to see Tom in a tight spandex shirt. And get a massage from him afterward. Only this time, their cool down routine gets a little... hotter than usual. Neither is complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Underage tag only because they're implied to be fifteen, as this takes place around a year after they first start hanging out. But they are teenagers. They got needs. Enjoy~

This really was not Marco’s intention for coming over. All he wanted to do was work out with Tom. He was impressed by how fit he was and joined him for exercise as often as he could. But as he spent more time around him, bonding with him over dumb pop bands and cheesy movies, he couldn’t help but pay more attention to certain physical aspects of the other.

Tom was handsome. He couldn’t deny that, he looked good, and he carried himself with a certain sense of confidence that Marco found really attractive, even if he knew that underneath that aura was an absolute dork.

But during times like this, when Tom was wearing a tight tank top and breathing hard as he lifted weights, Marco was irresistibly reminded of just how powerful and attractive he was.

Marco’s eyes followed the movements of his bare arms, watching muscles flex under pale skin. He was following along with his own weights, breaking a sweat but hardly noticing, too caught up in his thoughts. He occasionally glanced up at Tom’s face, taking in how focused he looked. Then he would look toward his inhuman features. His third eye, which was often just looking in the same direction as the others, but it displayed a remarkable ability to suddenly turn and look in another direction if needed. And then there were Tom’s horns, which have widened their span in the short year Marco has known him, along with curving higher. He looked back down, at Tom’s pointed ears with earrings, how they were twitching slightly as he breathed.

Marco returned his attention to his weights, trying to control his breathing. Tom called for a pause, and they rested for a few moments.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Tom asked.

Marco managed a laugh. “Good. Yeah, that’s not the word I’d use for it.”

“But haven’t you noticed an improvement? You’re already way stronger than you were before, and that’s saying something.”

“Aw, thanks. All thanks to you.”

Tom chuckled. Then he had them start the next set of bicep curls. Marco’s arms were shaking by the time they were done. But that was fine, because now came his favorite part. Their cool down routine.

Tom stood, stretching and sighing out. Marco watched as his shirt lifted a bit, revealing a sliver of skin. Oh, he looked so good in that tight tank top. Sometimes Marco almost wanted to make a move, but he didn’t want to upset him.

They went through a few different stretches, and Marco listened with enjoyment to the little sighs and groans Tom would make as he let the tension out of various muscles. Then they were pretty much done, except for one last thing that Tom always offered and Marco always accepted.

“Want a massage?” Tom asked.

“Yeah,” Marco said readily, making sure he didn’t reply too fast. Didn’t want to seem like he was anticipating it.

Tom came over and moved behind him, sliding his hands up the back of his shirt and rubbing into his back. They had done push-ups earlier and Marco tended to strain his back while doing them, but he was getting better at his posture. Still, he didn’t complain. Tom’s hands felt wonderful, their warmth sinking into his skin, seeming to go bone deep. He relaxed into the firm kneading, sighing out and lowering his head.

Tom hummed as he worked, steadily running his hands up and down, and then removed them to reach up and rub the tension out of Marco’s neck.

Marco could almost melt, Tom was so careful but also forceful, pushing just right into the muscles to make them unwind. He closed his eyes, and Tom’s hands made their way down his arms. It was far more sensual than it should be, and Marco had to struggle not to make any compromising sounds. But it’s been so many months of fantasies, so much time silently pining after the demon, that it just kinda came to a head.

And this time, when Tom returned his hands to his back for a final pass, Marco let out a soft moan.

Tom paused, then moved to curl his fingers around Marco’s hips. With a tug, he got Marco to stand, and pulled his back against his front. “Sounds like you’re really enjoying today’s massage.”

“I-I always like them,” Marco said nervously.

“I know. But you’ve never made a sound like that before.” Tom’s supple hands explored Marco’s front, tracing the lines of muscle on his abdomen. It felt good, and Marco leaned back against him with a sigh.

“It just… felt really good today,” Marco admitted. He didn’t know what else to say, just looking ahead, though he was very aware of where Tom’s hands were touching.

So close, he could feel when Tom nodded. “I see. So… what if I did this?” One hand moved up, and next thing Marco knew, a thumb was teasing one of his nipples. It felt better than he expected and he inhaled sharply, back arching in an attempt to get away. Which caused his butt to rub into Tom slightly, which wasn’t undesirable at all.

Tom grunted, then chuckled against Marco’s ear. He was a little more gentle when he swiped his thumb against his nipple, and his forefinger joined in, rolling the nub.

“Tom…” Marco shivered, hands reaching back to grip Tom’s sides for support.

“What do you want? I’ll do it for you. I like making you feel good.”

Marco swallowed, then said, “Your other hand, the one on my stomach… could you… move it further down?” His stomach churned with embarrassment, cheeks burning, but Tom just softly kissed his ear and moved it down as requested.

“Over top of your shorts, or underneath?” he asked.

Marco gave a start when he realized Tom had already reached his waistband, and was stroking his happy trail, fingers twirling the delicate hairs. A shot of heat went through his body, going south.

“Underneath,” Marco said quietly.

Tom slid his hand under the fabric with no further question, though still stayed on top of Marco’s briefs. He massaged carefully along Marco’s hips, and at the juncture of his legs, before finally moving his hand to Marco’s groin.

“Ah…” Marco arched again, realizing just how hard he was as Tom’s fingers wrapped around him through the fabric.

“I can smell your lust,” Tom purred, tongue lapping at Marco’s ear, drawing the lobe toward his mouth to suckle. Marco’s hips twitched into the touch.

“Y-you don’t have to do this… If you don’t want to,” Marco managed.

Tom used his grip to nestle Marco’s hips harder against his own, rubbing his crotch against him. Marco flushed when he realized he was turned on too. “I want to,” Tom said, voice low. He palmed Marco’s erection, slowly feeling up and down it, lingering at the wet head. Marco moaned quietly and Tom made an answering sound. He moved the hand that was on Marco’s chest to treat the other nipple. He was a little rougher when he twisted it, making Marco jolt, but it felt incredible.

“I… I’ve been wanting to do this,” Marco confessed. He felt like he needed to explain. “I just… I liked our friendship and didn’t want to ruin it…”

“This won’t ruin it. I’ve wanted to be your lover for some time now, I just wasn’t sure how to ask. But this works just fine for me.”

“Yeah… Me too.” Marco turned his head to look back at the other, and Tom turned his own, lips meeting his. They separated for a moment out of surprise, gazing into each other’s eyes, and then kissed again. It was slow and careful, exploring each other, little pleased hums and curious laps of tongues against lips. And all the while Tom’s hand kept moving along Marco’s cock, sinfully good.

“Wanna keep going?” Tom asked when they next paused for breath.

“Yeah,” Marco replied, thoughts foggy with bliss.

Tom started to move him forward, then paused and reconsidered, before lowering him to the floor.

“I don’t want to get sweat on the bedcovers,” he explained.

“Prude,” Marco replied, but he was content with this. The carpet was perfectly comfortable. He was laid down on his back, and he looked down at the clearly visible tent in his shorts, before Tom’s hand covered it. He sighed and let his legs rest apart.

“This is all… rather sudden,” Tom said quietly, looking him over. Marco checked him out too, particularly liking how the sweat glistened on his shoulders and strong arms. “But I want to keep going. This feels right.”

“Please do,” Marco replied.

Tom hesitated, then grasped Marco’s shirt, tugging it up. Marco understood and sat up to remove it himself, and Tom copied him. Marco was almost sad to see his shirt go, but when he was greeted with the sight of his lean chest, he decided he could make do. They kicked their shoes off and tugged their socks off, and Tom seemed to consider organizing them before shaking his head and focusing on Marco, just admiring him.

Marco smiled and pulled him down, kissing him. Tom straddled him as he responded, grinding their hips together.

The friction was so good, and Marco’s hands made their way to Tom’s back, just holding on as he enjoyed it, rolling his own hips to meet him.

It soon grew frustrating, both wanting so much more than that, and Tom actually growled, leaning back. “Shorts, off.”

Marco’s heart raced. He pulled his shorts off and Tom did the same. After a moment of thought, Tom also discarded his underwear.

Marco stopped to stare, mouth gaping open slightly at the sight of the other’s length. It was fairly similar to his own, but its longer head caused it to taper to a thinner point, and he suddenly found himself thinking about what it would feel like inside him.

“See something you like?” Tom teased.

Marco tore his gaze away. “Yeah. You’re uh… You look good.”

Tom chuckled. “Thank you. So do you. Are you going to show me what you’re packing?”

Marco pulled his own underwear off. Tom blatantly checked him out, and whistled. Marco felt self-conscious, asking, “What?”

“You look… delicious. I could just eat you up.” Tom leaned in, kissing him roughly before trailing his lips down. He left bruising kisses all the way down Marco’s body, occasionally biting and then soothing over the marks with his tongue.

Marco gave in, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned back. One hand went to Tom’s head, petting his hair as he traveled lower. Tom lingered at his chest, dragging his tongue over each nipple and suckling, and Marco’s hips bucked weakly. Tom chuckled and kept going.

When he reached Marco’s stomach, Marco grasped at one of his horns, torn between stopping him and letting him continue. This all felt so good, but was he really ready for this?

Tom prodded at his belly button with the very tip of his tongue, making him giggle. Tom laughed too, looking up at him. His cheeks were red, eyes lidded. His pupils were distinctly blown with lust, and Marco repressed a shiver.

“Want me to keep going?” Tom asked, shifting a little further back between Marco’s legs, arms wrapping around them.

Marco thought it over. Tom really… looked eager to do this, and so far everything felt really good. He trusted Tom, and really he has wanted to do this for a while now. So he nodded. “Yeah. Keep going.”

Tom smiled and tenderly kissed the inside of his thigh, before running his mouth over to the fork of Marco’s legs. Marco wanted to watch, but he was also embarrassed, and soon closed his eyes. He jumped slightly when Tom kissed the base of his length, and then relaxed with a pleasured moan when the demon slid his lips up to the tip. Tom began leaving little suckling kisses all over the sensitive flesh, nuzzling and licking, mapping out where it felt best. Marco found that he was vocal, moaning loudly and grunting each time Tom found a sweet spot, which only encouraged him.

It felt so good, and Marco finally opened his eyes a bit to watch. The sight of Tom’s head between his legs was incredibly arousing, and Marco tightened his grip on his horn, trying to pull him closer.

Tom rolled his shoulders a bit and glanced up, licking his lips off. “Ya know,” he said, voice husky, “If you’re gonna be pulling on that, I should let you know that it does have an erogenous spot.”

“Oh?” Marco hadn’t known that.

“Yep. Stroke right at the base, where it connects to my skull. Do that and I’ll do something good for you.”

Marco nodded and moved his fingers to rub the base. Tom moaned softly, body shuddering. “Nngh, that feels so much better when someone else does it…” He slid his mouth over Marco’s tip, tongue lapping at his slit, making him cry out.

“Aah, Tom!” Marco squeezed his eyes shut, and his fingers slipped before digging more firmly against Tom’s horn, circling the base. And Tom’s resulting purr vibrated down his cock, making him writhe.

Tom took him in further, bobbing his head and surrounding him with heat. Marco panted, his already sweaty skin breaking out more. Tom’s mouth was surprisingly dry.

Somewhere in Marco’s hazy mind, it occurred to him that Tom was giving him a blowjob. That was what this was. He was laying on the floor getting a blowjob from a demon. And he was completely okay with it. The thought only brought its own additional pleasure, this was so dirty but it felt so wonderful…

Marco kept rubbing Tom’s horn, but also began to pull on it, guiding his rhythm as he took Marco in all the way, pulled back, and then swallowed him down again. Tom was a fast learner, and each movement of his head had excitement curling in Marco’s gut. He could just barely feel the tips of Tom’s teeth, held carefully out of the way. This was almost dangerous and it made him so hot.

Tom was humming now, and Marco could feel it thrumming along his length, pleasure spiking every time Tom rubbed his tongue against his underside. It was getting hard to remember to stroke Tom’s horn, but the demon reminded him by slowing every time Marco stopped, which was a good incentive to keep going.

But after a few minutes of this, it was so overwhelming that Marco just couldn’t keep his focus, and his hand fell back into Tom’s hair, just tugging on it.

Tom growled but didn’t stop, instead speeding up slightly. He was ruthless, and his hands gripped Marco’s hips to pin him down, not letting him move to meet him.

“Tom!” Marco struggled, but despite all the exercise, Tom was far stronger than him. Frustrated, his free hand grabbed at the carpet, nearly tearing it up. “Fuck!”

It felt good to make the boy swear. Tom chuckled and kept going, and soon Marco’s other hand was wrapped up in his hair, as Marco did his best to ground himself, but he was so close, hips twitching and cock leaking, he had to be right at his edge…

Tom pulled his mouth off with a wet pop, tongue hanging out slightly as he just admired how utterly debauched Marco looked.

Marco blinked his eyes open, staring at him. “Y-you… Why’d you stop?”

“I just wanted to get a look at you,” Tom replied. “Take in how you look right now, at your moment of completion… And yet, unable to reach that peak without me.”

Marco groaned, head flopping back. “Dick.”

“Heh. You’re so cute.”

Marco rubbed his thigh against his aching erection, uncomfortably aware of how tight his balls were. “L-look, can we… Keep going? Please?”

“Well you did say please…” Tom got back down, nuzzling his cock and licking the precum. “I’ll get you off but then you gotta do the same for me.”

“Deal.”

Tom leisurely took him back into his mouth, but he barely had him halfway in before he finished, crying out with pleasure. Marco’s entire body seemed to shudder, and Tom wasn’t quite prepared for the sensation of cum hitting his tongue and the back of his throat. It was a salty, bitter sort of taste and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but he wouldn’t say it was gross. He swallowed, and heard Marco sigh softly, hands gently stroking his hair as though in reward.

Tom slid him out of his mouth, licking him clean before raising his head. Marco looked so satisfied, and he opened his eyes to lazily smile at him.

“Wow,” he said.

“Wow, indeed. It must have felt good,” Tom said.

“Mhm…”

“So now it’s my turn.” Tom has been able to ignore his arousal in favor of treating Marco, but now he was very aware of it and needed to be touched.

“Oh. Y-yeah, it’s your turn.” Marco hesitated, then shakily moved to push Tom onto his back, getting on top of him. He did what Tom had earlier, kissing all over his body, though he was a bit clumsier. That was okay, though… Tom appreciated it. He watched Marco work his way down, and finally the human was between his legs.

Marco slowed here, and first wrapped his hand around Tom’s cock. He pumped up and down, and Tom exhaled, eyes slipping shut for a moment. Even that simple touch from Marco felt amazing on his heated skin. He was content to let Marco take this at his own pace, just enjoying how it felt, slowly moving his hips in time. Marco was gaining confidence, thumb slipping under Tom’s head and then running back up to the tip, a motion that made him whimper.

“You sound good,” Marco praised.

Tom exhaled, peeking at him to see him smiling. He closed his eyes again, face flushing darker, and Marco finally used his mouth. He pressed a dainty kiss to Tom’s cock before taking it into his mouth, slowly and carefully.

“Try not to choke,” Tom murmured, hands settling on Marco’s head.

The human snorted and lightly slapped his leg. He eased off for a moment, inhaling deeply, and then went further. It took some getting used to but Marco finally got the hang of things, sucking him off with enthusiasm.

Tom squirmed, breath escaping in desperate huffs, legs spreading and feet resting on Marco’s back, toes occasionally clenching. The feeling quickly overwhelmed him, and he rolled his hips to meet Marco, pulling him by the hair.

Marco took it in stride, figuring out how to time his breathing, and making sure he vocalized loudly. Every little sound sent pleasure through Tom’s body, making him arch and claw at him, getting closer and closer to the edge.

Marco ran his nails up Tom’s thighs, and just barely let his teeth scrape over him before taking him back in all the way, until his nose met Tom’s pelvis.

It was just too much. Tom finished with a keen, heat and ecstasy consuming him.

Marco struggled in his grasp, jerking back once Tom’s fingers loosened. He swallowed and immediately coughed, opening his mouth and fanning his tongue. “Your cum burned my mouth!”

Tom hurriedly sat up. “Holy shit, I’m sorry!”

Marco grimaced, looking at his red hands. “Actually, your skin burned me everywhere it touched me.”

Tom covered his mouth, ears flattening back. “Shit, I… I didn’t mean…”

Marco just shrugged, laughing. “It’s fine. Just a little love burn, right?” He took Tom’s hand. “You feel fine now.” He pulled him in to cuddle with, sighing with content.

Tom was still for a moment, then wrapped his arms around him and relaxed. “That was… nice.”

“Yeah, it was. You uh… You were pretty good.” Marco was sure the embarrassment would set in later, but right now he was pretty pleased with the turn of events. He wouldn't mind doing that again, or even going further.

“So were you. I’m sorry I burned you, that probably put a damper on things.”

“It’s okay, really. No worse than biting into a cheese dog and getting a spray of hot cheese in your mouth.” Marco rubbed his back. “I hardly feel it now.”

“If you say so.” Tom leaned into his hold, resting his head against him. “Well, after this and the working out, we’re probably really messy… We should take a shower.”

Marco nodded in agreement and stood. His legs were unsteady, and his arms weren’t feeling too good either. They walked over to the bathroom and took a nice, long shower together. As Tom let Marco wash his hair, he decided that they should cool down like that more often. And he would definitely keep wearing that particular athletic outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote somewhat of a sequel, haha. Here~ http://archiveofourown.org/works/8261128


End file.
